


Не в силах не любить

by my_deep_ocean



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: Возьми мою руку, возьми и всю мою жизнь,Потому что я не могу не любить тебя...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Не в силах не любить

**Author's Note:**

> сонгфик.  
> кавер Twenty One Pilots - I Can't Falling In Love With You  
> очень чувственная и просто прекрасная песня <3

август, 2014.

Это случилось в конце декабря, прямо в канун Рождества, когда снег так и падал крупными воздушными хлопьями с дымчатых небес, покрывая все вокруг толстым слоем снегового одеяла, а ветер был слишком весел и наполнен рождественским духом, запахом хвои и фруктового пудинга, чтобы резать острыми концами снежинок красноватую кожу щек и портить все праздничное настроение жителям Парижа.

Весь город был в предвкушении торжества. Каждая лавочка, каждый дом, каждое дерево были украшены разноцветной, светящейся золотистым светом гирляндой, а в каждом дворике было вылеплено по собственному кривому снеговику, который намеревался упасть на землю с каждым дуновением ветерка. Париж бурлил звуками оберточной бумаги, звонами колоколов, праздничными песнями, задорным смехом и всевозможными голосами, которые разом твердили всем повсюду "счастливого Рождества!". И абсолютно все парижане были в ожидании чуда или волшебства, с мечтательным видом наблюдая с крыш высоток, как окна, словно крошечные светлячки, один за другим исчезали в ночной темноте, поглощенными и умиротворенные рождественскими звездами на темно-синем зимнем небе. Но только один из миллионов людей ходил в одиночестве среди толп веселья и заразительного смеха, понурив голову и с грустью наблюдая за всеми теми, кто был счастлив и отвлечен от проблем с помощью покупок подарков для своих родных.

Фрэнк шел по заснеженной улице, хрустя недавно выпавшим снегом под ногами и ловя на своих длинных ресничках маленькие снежинки подступающей ночи. Его мысли были слишком грустны и печальны, что даже наступающий праздник не мог помочь парню отвлечься от ужасных проблем. Он даже не ждал помощи среди этих людей, не ждал волшебства Рождества, не ждал абсолютно ничего, что смогло бы ему решить кучу проблем, которые свалились на его хрупкие плечи молодого человека.

Он _смирился_.

Идя вниз, к цернальному парку, Фрэнк не поднимал голову и, поэтому, соверешенно не видел, как шел навстречу парню, который был тоже глубоко погружен в свои собственные мысли светлых грез по поводу проведения праздника.

Спустя десять шагов к друг другу они столкнутся, и будет совершенно еще одно чудо в канун Рождества...

_Семь шагов._

_Пять._

_Два шага._

_Один и..._

\- О Господи!

\- Ой!

Оба парня больно стукнулись лбами и, поскользнувшись на льду, упали наземь, отчего мокрый снег мгновенно прилип к одежде обоих. Они протирали лбы на месте столкновения, морщась и наблюдая за друг другом сквозь щелки глаз, наплевав на то, что другие удивленно на них оглядываются. Когда ноющая, пульсирующая боль отступила на задний план, а лицо одного из них озарила сияющая улыбка, парни уставились друг на друга. Один - угрюмо, а другой - весело.

\- Прошу простить меня за такую бестактность! - воскликнул улыбающийся и, встав на колени, подполз ко второму. - Я вас не заметил вовсе, пока шел по этой дорожке и думал о своем.

Он все еще улыбался и сидел на земле, поджав под себя ноги и протянув сырую от снега ладонь.

\- Я Джерард.

Другой неувренно пожал такой же мокрой рукой ладонь Джерарда и промямлил:

\- Фрэнк.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Фрэнк! - тут же произнес звонким голосом паренек, сумасшедше тряся ее и не переставая улыбаться. - Вы куда-то шли? Или просто гуляли?

\- Я гулял тут. И давай на "ты", ладно? Я не привык, чтобы мои ровесники обращались ко мне так официально.

\- Ровесники? О, ты ошибаешься. Мне не восемнадцать и даже не двадцать, мне уже давно за тридцать, дорогой друг.

А Фрэнк только изумленно уставился на него, не веря, что этому молодому человеку с обаятельной улыбкой тридцать лет. И его грустные мысли мгновенно испарились в праздничной атмосфере, заменяя печальный вид на радостный, словно кто-то просто взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и на парней посыпались золотистые огоньки света, тут же впитываясь в их тела и уничтожая все плохое, заменяя хорошим, светлым и до жути теплым. А перед глазами Фрэнка все так же мелькала эта чарующая улыбка и эти слегка потрескавшиеся губы то ли от холода, то ли от постоянной привычки кусать их в кровь, не намереваясь даже исчезнуть из его головы вовсе...

Спустя некоторое время парни уже во всю разговаривали, лежа на снегу глубоко в парке и наслаждаясь красотой зимней ночи. Снежные хлопья медленно опускались на искусанные губы, постепенно тая и превращаясь в воду, а разговор становился все уютнее, интереснее и забавнее, с каждым вздохом, с каждым смехом, с каждой встречей изумрудных глаз со светло-карими.

Голос Джерарда успокаивал паренька, опутывая его разум невидимыми нитями спокойствия и гармонии, а холодные пальцы отправляли его обратно на Землю. Кончиком указательного вырисовывая различные завитушки на тыльной стороне ладони Фрэнка, мужчина беззаботно болтал о чем-то своем, другой рукой размахивая из стороны в сторону, отчего снег летал комьями почти повсюду. А парень только коротко дышал, боясь прервать столь волшебный момент в его жизни, и карие глаза все наблюдали за узорчатыми снежинками, которые падали ему на губы.

\- Фрэнки, слушай, - Джерард повернул голову в его сторону, едва ли не столкнувшись с кончиком носа парня, заставляя того сделаться пунцовее, чем прежде. - Я не должен этого спрашивать, но... я буду встречать Рождество совсем один. Родители и сестра в Англии, а я тут. А с кем ты будешь встречать праздник, Фрэнки?

Из уст мужчины это сладкое "Фрэнки" прозвучало так нежно и тепло, что парень чуть не расплылся в мечтательной улыбке, но вовремя сдержался. Он слегка нахмурил брови и отвел взгляд в сторону, мягко сжав тонкие пальцы в своих.

\- Мне тоже не с кем, Джи.

Привстав на локтях и внимательно следя за парнем, Джерард очаровательно улыбнулся и радостно воскликнул, всплеснув руками вверх и ударившись головой о землю:

\- Мы встретимся Рождество вместе!

А тот от неожиданности вздрогнул и повернулся к мужчине с круглыми-круглыми глазами, прошептав тихое неверящее "что".

\- Как "что"? А, Фрэнки? - он медленно перекатился со спины на живот и положил голову на скрещенные руки перед собой. - Не оставлю же я тебя одного в такой день, правда ведь? И вообще...

\- И вообще, до Рождества осталось только полтора часа, - закончил за него Фрэнк, поджав губы в разочаровании и слегка покачав головой.

\- Ну и что? Мы поедем ко мне домой и будем праздновать! Только ты и я, больше никого. Договорились?

Парнишка неуверенно взглянул на безумно улыбающегося мужчину перед собой, и нерешительно кивнул, вызвав у старшего ослепительную и широкую улыбку с победным громким воплем "ура".

Оказалось, что Джерард живет в пригороде, и до его дома около часа езды, но он с совершенно не желал праздновать такой день в каком-то ресторане, когда парнишка предложил ему свою идею. Спустя час и двадцать семь минут (поющий рождественские песни, радостный мужчина считал про себя) они приехали к его маленькому, уютному, двухэтажному коттеджу рядом с заснеженным лесом и почти бегом устремились к двери. Время было на исходе, в легких кончался воздух, а холодный ветер только резал нежные органы дыхания, не позволяя нормально дышать. Наконец, ключ был вставлен в скважину и повёрнут на несколько оборотов вправо, а дверь открыта нараспашку, но парни тут же онемели в дверном проеме.

Часы начали бить. Полночь.

_Бом... Бом... Бом... Бом..._

Фрэнк опечалено взглянул на такого же мужчину напротив себя, поднял взгляд чуть вверх и, глубоко вздохнув, увидел маленькую веточку с аккуратными листочками, концы которых были острыми и зауженными, и крошечные алые ягодки, блестящие на лунном свете. Он, затаив дыхание, перевел взгляд с веточки на Джерарда и большими глазами посмотрел на него, медленно поднимая руки к его обернутой шарфом шее.

\- Джи...

Хриплый шепот слился с боем часов, изумрудные глаза взглянули в светло-карие, точно сладкий цветочный мед, и, не смея говорить ничего больше, парень прильнул к тонким, искусанным губам, обхватив шею мужчины плотным кольцом рук. Единственное касание губ о губы и широко распахнутые глаза Джерарда от удивления.

Он даже не пытался ответить ему, а тот продолжить _их_ невинный поцелуй. Тепло, словно электрический разряд, прошлось по телу, по крошечным жилам, с кончиков губ до самых пальцев ног, оставляя один яркий обжигающий комочек в сердце.

Когда часы утихли в гостиной, поглощенные тишиной рождественской ночи, а Фрэнк оторвался от мужчины, опуская руки и пряча стыдливый взгляд, тот все так же стоял и смотрел на парня, не веря в происходящее.

\- Омела, - прошептал младший, все же подняв глаза на Джерарда. - Над нами...

\- Замолчи.

И он набросился на паренька со страстным поцелуем горечи крови во рту и сладких стонов в спальне, что обжигали кожу обоих потом и желанными касаниями кожи о кожу во тьме...

Утром Фрэнк ушел, не оставив ни записки, ни утреннего завтрака в постель, вообще ничего, кроме глубоких царапин на спине Джерарда и отметины укусов на его шее и плече. Другой рвал и метал, запустив пальцы в волосы и в отчаянии бросая вещи в стороны, разбивая вазы, стеклянные шары со снегом и посуду в куски ненужной груды хлама и свое сердце в том числе. А парень только курил по пачке в день, дрожащими пальцами держа сигарету в воздухе и смотря невидящим взглядом вдаль, сидя на балконе.

Каждый из них думал только об одном.

_О тебе._

И каждый из них нуждался в друг друге как никогда, желал ощутить родные руки на своих щеках и поцеловать каждый миллиметр лица. Они нуждались в объятиях, в словах, в смехе, в любви, которая была у них только в рождественскую ночь. И было как-то все равно, что они знакомы только один день, главное, что они чувствовали в тот день.

Спустя неделю после Рожества, вечером они все-таки встретились в том же парке, и вспыхнул фейерверк внутри обоих, наполняя разум только одним.

_Тобой._

Фрэнк шептал слова извинения, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи мужчины, а Джерард вдыхал ванильный запах его волос и крепко обнимал его за талию. И они снова начали улыбаться и лежать на снегу, смотря на темное небо, ожидая прибытия звезд.

\- Возьми меня за руку, возьми и всю мою жизнь. Потому что я не могу не любить тебя, Фрэнки, - шептал он.

Небо было таким же темным, как и прежде, звезды, конечно же, не вышли навстречу парням, ослепительно сверкнув на ночном полотне. Но они светили своим светлым бриллиантовым блеском внутри них, озаряя сердца и души обоих. Всегда.


End file.
